A Serious Glitch in the Game
by CrisicMelody
Summary: Youko Kurama and his Extracurricular activities. He meets a seemingly chaste female who grabs his attention rather easily, but nothing is as it seems. His favorite game of the night just may not end the way he secretly desires.


It had always been a little game of his, and he loved it almost as much as he loved the treasures he greedily took from others. It happened almost each night, and sometimes more than once a night, depending on the results he was given. Sometimes it was fun, and other times it was an actual chore. Each time it was different, and yet, it was the same: never really satisfying and never really up to his expectations. He wasn't sure what to do to make it more amusing, other than to keep moving about and to branch out for new material.

Tonight, he was doing just that.

The silver light of the half moon danced around, seeming to make his silver hair, ears, and tail gleam and his amber eyes glow. His expression was that of boredom and his walk was nothing more than a lazy gait. His ears twitched atop his head as the sound of the pumping bass filled the air around him. It was muffled, but still very distinct as it drummed against his chest. The lyrics of the song were lost in the cacophony of other sounds consisting of laughter, glasses clinking together and swishing liquids, the pounding of feet on wood, and even some other noises that were normally kept specially waiting for this time of night. It wasn't hard to become a part of this little tirade that took place inside of a small hut- the bodyguard had taken one look at him and, with wide eyes of fear and recognition, stepped aside to grant him entrance to the club.

Inside, there was a barrage of lights flashing and circling the room at rapid rates, moving in time with the bass of the dj. The smell of alcohol was strong, mixing with the scent of cigar smoke. People moved around, some just as languidly as if they hadn't had any drinks at all, others moving as if they had had one too many and were on the verge of becoming comatose. Demons moved about, finding new dance partners or leaving with someone they deemed worthy of their time for the rest of the night. Dancers took center stage at the front, their heels tapping against the bar as they moved with motions that would make almost any man drool.

Upon first glance, it was an exciting event. However, with Youko Kurama's trained eye, he found nothing worth his time. Each demon had their eyes on a specific person, not even glancing his way at first. He silently watched from the side, taking in everyone and everything in stride, searching for that one diamond in the rough that would actually pique his interest. However, there was nothing here but the normal low-life scum that he saw everywhere else. So, he moved to the bar, gliding through the dancers with ease as they each parted to allow him through, their stares following his languid movements in awe and confusion. After all, the Legendary Bandit never showed up at such functions unannounced, and the shock in each person's eyes amused him to no end.

He took his seat at the bar, only briefly glancing up at the dancer in front of him before asking for the strongest alcohol they had. It wouldn't affect him anyway, he had had it all. A glass was passed to him between the petite ankles of the female standing over him, who was trying much too hard to gain his favor as she moved about, even going as far as to kick away nearby glasses that were empty. He had no interest.

"May I?" a female's voice rang loud and clear over the music, sounding just as melodic as the lyrics he could now make out. Youko turned his golden gaze to his right for a brief moment, gazing at a [h/c] haired feline. He briefly noted that she appeared just as bored as he was before he turned his eyes away, not giving her an answer. She took the seat anyways, asking for Sake. She took a gulp, downing the shot in a moment before asking for another. "So, what brings you here? Broken heart? Lonely night?" the female probed, earning a raised brow and a glance from the corner of his eye. Did she not know who he was? "Or are you waiting on someone?"

A sneer formed at the thought and he leaned towards her just a bit, scrutinizing her. "Do I appear lonely or broken, as you put it?" His tone was taunting and slightly challenging, expecting fear to flash in her eyes and for her to actually cringe. Instead, much to his surprise, she raised a delicate brow and gave a half-smile of dry amusement.

"I suppose not," was all she said before downing her second shot. The infamous thief sneered and turned away, facing the bartender again and motioning for another drink as he finished his own. Within mere seconds, he had a new glass. His eyes traveled up to the skimpily-dressed woman dancing before him, catching her eye for a second before the feline to his right was talking again. "It must be annoying, being watched by so many people."

A look of boredom had returned to his face as he turned to the woman again, this time shifting until he faced her entirely, slinging a single arm over the back of his chair while the other rested on the bar. "Does it bother you?"

"Quite the contrary. I enjoy the attention," she replied, giving a wink and a crooked smirk as her [e/c] orbs flashed with amusement.

Youko watched her for a moment, taking in the expression that was displayed on her face in that moment. On any other woman, it would appear to be an attempt at seduction, but this female was different in a way that he could not describe. Needless to say, within the past few moments, she had grabbed his attention flawlessly.

Suddenly, her glass shattered, sending Sake everywhere, splashing onto the female and into Youko's face. He did not flinch. He merely turned an irritated stare at the dancer above, who smiled cheekily and turned her tail to him, swishing it back and forth. "Pathetic," he commented, finding surprise when he heard the very same word come from the female next to him. She sighed, "normally, I would kill anyone who dared try that, but since you are nothing more than trash, I will spare you for now." A snarl left the lips of the dancer as the feline stood, brushing away glass and Sake with ease, as if bored by the bout of jealousy. "Since you appear as bored as I am, how about we relocate?"

Youko met her gaze with a raised brow; this woman was asking a master thief to follow her? A smirk formed; she must not know who he actually was. "If you insist," he said, deciding to play along for now.

Youko Kurama was not sure how it had gotten to this point, but the fox demon found himself sitting in his own tent back at camp, watching [Name] wander about with curiosity. He himself was standing in the middle of the small area, arms crossed patiently while his eyes followed her curiously. "You have a lot of treasures," she commented as she sifted through the small box in the corner. He merely sneered, not responding. Instead, he turned and tossed Kuronue's hat outside the tent, serving as a simple signal that the bat demon would undoubtedly understand- stay out tonight. His determination to get to this female was higher than it had been in a long time, and he would not allow her to walk away tonight without satisfying his needs. After all, she proved to be a new challenge; she had completely ignored his charm so far, and even brushed away his flirtations as if they were nothing more than a shard from the broken glass back in the club. "Where did you get all of this?"

"From business clients," he responded smoothly without looking back at her, rifling through his own possessions in search of the one thing he treasured the most. Silence spread through them as they both sifted through shiny, valuable items, until he found his desired treasure. He was about to stand when he became hyper aware of a presence behind him.

"What is that?" she asked in a whisper, her warm breath washing over his neck as she looked over his shoulder at the object in his hand. He tensed for a moment, as if ready to strike, but she did not move away. "It looks like a-"

"It is a golden rose, encrusted with gems that color the petals and leaf that branches from the stem," he explained, handing over the small pendant for her to look at. He eyed the awe that filled her eyes with amusement, and while he was rather, admittedly, entranced by this female, he watched to ensure she would not take off with the artifact. It was the rarest he had- likely the only in all of the three worlds.

"It's beautiful," she breathed out, her eyes moving to meet his gaze. For a moment, he was caught off guard by the gleam in her irises, and he found himself staring as the moonlight filtered through a tear in the tent and onto her face. All thoughts dissipated as her lips formed a coy smile and her face became red, her eyes shifting to the side as she held out the necklace for him to take. "It must be expensive."

Youko did not reply, and it seemed she saw no need to say anything more. He had to actually force himself to turn his eyes to the pouch he had hidden the artifact in, placing the necklace in a safe spot again as he felt a hand slide over his shoulder, moving until her arm was languidly stretched across his collarbone, her fingers making odd patterns on his right arm. He tensed as she moved closer, her thin lips suddenly meeting the skin of his neck. All movement from the fox demon ceased as his mind reeled; only an hour ago, she was ignoring every pass he made at her, and now here she was, actually taking him by surprise.

But that surprise faded as disappointment set in. She was just like the rest of them. She made herself appear interesting to gain his favor, and then she simply gave in when they were alone. He had actually had high expectations of this feline, and she had left him just as disappointed as the rest. So, as her lips continued to move, going from his neck to his shoulder, he found his interest dwindling entirely until nothing but boredom was left.

So, just as he had done every other night for as long as he could remember, he turned and pressed his lips against hers, pulling her into a mess of saliva, nipping teeth, and small sounds that only came from her mouth. Just like every other night, he took a lover with empty emotions and an empty mind. Just like every other try in his game, he found the same glitch, and he couldn't seem to fix it. It was just as it had always been, and there seemed to be no end to such a glitch in his favorite game.


End file.
